Tower Battle Arc
Story Lin Dong is being summoned by Grand Master Yan. The latter was surprised by Lin Dong's progress. He knew Lin Dong was talented but his progress took even him bu surprise. He tells Lin Dong about the Tower Battle. And asks him to participate in it to keep the tower in Yan City. Lin Dong initially didn't want to accept. But couldn't let go of the opportunities. Soon after members of a nearby city were causing trouble for Lin Dong and the members of the Symbol Master Guild in Yan City. Lin Dong had to step up. Characters Introduced Novel Chapter 131 *Zi Yue Novel Chapter 133 *Cao Zhu Novel Chapter 134 *Liu Long Novel Chapter 135 *Han Yun *Zhou Tong Novel Chapter 136 *Li Hu Characters Appearance Lin Family *Lin Dong: Ch 129, Ch 130, Ch 131, Ch 132, Ch 133, Ch 134, Ch 135, Ch 136, Ch 137, Ch 138, Ch 139, Ch 140, Ch 141, Ch 143, Ch 144, Ch 145 Blood Wolf Gang *Yue Shan: Ch 129 Symbol Master Guild *Grand Master Yan: Ch 130, Ch 131, Ch 132, Ch 135, Ch 138, Ch 139, Ch 141, Ch 142, Ch 143 *Zi Yue: Ch 131, Ch 132, Ch 133, Ch 134, Ch 135, Ch 138, Ch 139, Ch 142, Ch 143 *Cao Zhu: Ch 133, Ch 134, Ch 135, Ch 136, Ch 137, Ch 138, Ch 142 *Liu Long: Ch 134, Ch 135, Ch 136, Ch 137, Ch 138, Ch 142 *Han Yun: Ch 135, Ch 138, Ch 139, Ch 141, Ch 142 *Zhou Tong: Ch 135, Ch 138, Ch 139, Ch 140, Ch 142 *Li Hu: Ch 136 Other *Celestial Demon Marten: Ch 144, Ch 145 Notes Novel Chapter 129 *The Blood Cloth Sect disbanded. *The Lin Family recruited ten Heavenly Yuan Stage experts. **dozens Earthly Yuan Stage experts. *The Lin Family moved to Yan City. *Lin Dong opened all 22 channels of the Tri Sun Art. *Lin Dong gave the Lin Family the Tri Sun Art. *Lin Dong condensed two Tri Sun balls. *Little Flame advanced to Initial Yuan Dan Stage. *Grand Master Yan invited Lin Dong to come to his place. Novel Chapter 130 *Symbol Masters are divided in 5 seals. *After the 5th seal comes Soul Symbol Master. *4th Major Faction in Yan City is called Symbol Master Guild. *Every large city will have its own Symbol Master Guild. *Grand Master Yan is the head of the Symbol Master Guild in Yan City. *Yan City owns a Symbol Master Tower. *Great Yan Empire has thousands of large cities. **Only on tenth has a Symbol Master Tower. *Grand Master Yan asks Lin Dong to participate in the Tower Battle. *Yan City Symbol Master Guild lost twice to Sky Fire City. Novel Chapter 131 *Symbol Master Tower is split into nine levels. *The eighth level contains a Qi grade Secret Spirit Skill. *Grand Master Yan tells Lin Dong that he will protect the Lin Family if he wins the Tower Battle. *Zi Yue is at 2nd Seal Symbol Master. Novel Chapter 132 *Zi Yue has a defensive type Secret Spirit Skill. *The Tower Battle start will start in two days. *Symbol Masters from Sky Fire City are looking for trouble. Novel Chapter 133 *Cao Zhu is a 2nd Seal Symbol Master. *Cao Zhu is from Sky Fire City Symbol Master Guild. *Lin Dong fights against Cao Zhu and won. *Cao Zhu uses three swords made out of Mysterious Ice Metal. *NiWan Palace can create a Mental Energy shock wave. *Lin Dong took Cao Zhu's three Mysterious Ice Swords. Novel Chapter 134 *Mysterious Ice Swords cost 10000 Yang Yuan Stones each. *Liu Long asks Lin Dong to give back the Mysterious Ice Swords. **Lin Dong tells he doesn't know what that is. Novel Chapter 135 *Liu Long plans to target Lin Dong in the Tower Battle. *Han Yun is leader of the Sky Fire City Symbol Master Guild. *Han Yun is a 4th Seal Symbol Master. *Zhou Tong is a 2nd Seal Symbol Master. *The Tower Battle has started. Novel Chapter 136 *Lin Dong enters the Symbol Master Tower. *The passageways to higher levels are at the center of the tower. *Every level contains a Mental Energy wall preventing weaker people of entering higher levels. Novel Chapter 137 *Lin Dong wins against Liu Long and Cao Zhu. *Liu Long has a Ever-Flame Sword. Novel Chapter 138 *Lin Dong took the Ever-Flame Sword. *Liu Long and Cao Zhu couldn't get to the 6th floor. *Zi Yue couldn't get to the 7th floor. Novel Chapter 139 *Zhou Tong advanced to the 3rd Seal Symbol Master half a year ago. Novel Chapter 140 *Lin Dong reached the eight floor. Novel Chapter 141 *On the eight level there is a towering stone tablet. *The Qi grade Secret Spirit Skill is called Manifestation Symbol Array. Novel Chapter 142 *Liu Long, Cao, Zi Yue and Zhou Tong left the Symbol Master Tower. *Lin Dong won the Tower Battle. *Yan City keeps the Symbol Master Tower. Novel Chapter 143 *Lin Dong stayed in the eight level for 24 days now. *Lin Dong spend already over a month of time in the Symbol Master Tower. *Lin Dong advanced to 3rd Seal Symbol Master. Novel Chapter 144 *4th Seal Symbol Master can contend against Perfect Yuan Dan Stage practitioner. *Lin Dong reached the ninth level of the Symbol Master Tower. *Ninth level contains numerous patterns on two walls called Ancestral Symbol. *The patterns are reacting to Lin Dong's Destiny Soul Symbol. Novel Chapter 145 *The drawings are copies of two Ancestral Symbols. **Contains a map of the Great Yan Empire with the location of two Ancestral Symbols. *There are 8 Ancestral Symbols. Trivia References Category:Index Category:Arcs